Can I Tempt You?
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. Mason turns Brett down, until he protects him at a Club...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Very Strong Language. Very Adult scenes.

* * *

He walked into the meeting room. Trying to feel Super -motivated, but he felt cringeworthy and nervous. In that room, Mason the Youngest. He was the only minority, and he was the only person that had been a Hunter for less than Two Years. Those facts alone meant that he could kiss Goodbye to any promotions, but then again, there was always next year.

"The Arrow's can be lethal. But they are just set to stun. We're making them Five Inches smaller than the previous templates" He told his group.

* * *

"Firing from Gun and Bow?" His Boss John asked.,

"Guns, Bow nunchucks, Blade, chains, Tanks, anything" Mason said.

"Wolfbane injectable?" Cara asked.

"Any Liquid hopefully. Creators are looking into containing acid into it" Mason said.

* * *

He saw the the impressed faces and answered a few more Questions. He was able to give them a Blue-print of the new arrow model which got a round of applause. Was Mason finally being taken seriously? He walked out of there, confident that his colleagues had faith in him. Now he'd worked hard, it was time to play hard.

He'd made up his mind on going to Sinema. He'd had a good time with Liam in the past, they played cool music. When he got there, He'd spent a while in a corner, sipping a Strawberry sriratcha. He stared at a Guy with a Scorpion Tattoo on his neck when he felt someone rub his shoulders.

"Hi How you doing?" The Guy asked.

* * *

There was bad news and Good news about this visitor. The Good News was this Guy was by far the hottest Guy in the Club. He looked like a model from a magazine. Sure Mason blushed at the attention. But changed his mind when he could see the bad news. He forcefully smiled at the good looking Guy, but moved away from him.

"We can take our drinks and go somewhere private. I'm Brett by the way" Brett said holding out his hand.

Mason didn't take it. "You're a Were...right?" He asked.

"Wow, that was quick"

"Yeah as quick as my dick going limp. I'm not interested" Mason told him.

* * *

Unfortunately both Guys knew that it was a lie. Mason was so embarrased that he couldn't look this tall blonde hottie in the eye. Brett laughed, and Mason stretched his fingers around his Margarita glass. The Were inched so close to him that their arms were touching.

"Maybe you can wrap those fingers around me sometime?" Brett said pointing to the glass.

"I told you. Piss off" Mason warned.

* * *

"Why? I can **feel** your attraction from across the room"

"And you'll be **feeling** a Wolfbane Scythe in your neck if you don't the hint" Mason gave him a Little Growl of his own.

The Were laughed. "So there's nothing I can do to lure you?"

"Typical Were. You'd have to earn me" Mason said. He moved away from Brett. The Were got the hint. The second he walked away Girls were throwing themsleves at Brett, running to his side and grabbing his waist. They obviously didn't see the chemistry between them. Or they did and were trying to top it.

* * *

An hour alone, and Mason was about to go home, when he felt someone's chin on his shoulder.

"I can't believe a hottie like you is single" The Guy said.

He introduced himself as Lucas. The Guy was broad Muscular, with a Sexy smile that made Mason's legs tremble. Why that night he decided to throw caution to the wind, he didn't know. All he knew was that he liked the way this "Lucas" looked at him, like he wanted to eat him in one gulp. That's probably why he didn't complain when Lucas took him by the arm to the back of the Club.

* * *

He was enjoying Lucas' kissing and the firm biting against his neck.

"You taste great" Lucas grunted.

"I try to" Mason smirked.

* * *

"You should come to mine"

"Aren't we fine here?" Mason's asked, Surprised by this Guy for being so forward.

"No, I don't..." Mason wished that he'd said yes, when he saw Lucas being thrown to the side dof the room like Trash. As soon as Lucas' body banged against the floor Mason rushed towards him, but then got scooped up like a child.

"Get off me Blondie!" Mason yelled as Brett, picked him up.

* * *

Mason wriggled out of his grip and spun around. As he saw Stingers come out of Lucas' arm. He cringed before pulling out his gun. He shot Lucas' once and walked away.

"What was that?" Brett asked following him.

"It was a Stun Gun, don't worry he's not dead"

* * *

"I don't mean that. I know a stun Gun when I see one. I mean why go back to the Guy... he was trouble"

"Right. And I would have figured that out, without you" Mason said. He pulled open the door. The humid breese slapped his face, and flickered his shirt up. He cursed as Brett peeked.

* * *

"I'll take it from here" Mason said getting out his phone.

"Are you kidding? The Dreads Doctors already have him. You know that"

"Whatever" Mason said walking away. He had to tell his Superiors about Lucas, he'd just have to lie about where he saw him. He began calling his leader, John, when his phone was gone.

"Hey!" he yelled at Brett who now had his phone in his hand.

* * *

"Let's go to mine" Brett said,

"No way" Mason called.

"Why not? I think **I've earned that,** don't you?" Brett said,


	2. Klear Kitchen Kismet

A/N Strong Language. Very Adult scenes.

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in _**Bold**_ are an Alternate version of the song "Simple Design" By the Band Breaking Benjamin.

* * *

 **"I live a isolated life**  
 **Brett's on a mission to try**  
 **You were a slut for a day**  
 **Mason has to shove it away"**

* * *

 **"His only option is gone**  
 **Smile as they break and they fall**  
 **Do you want a Sexless life?**  
 **Can Mason leave Romance behind?"**

 **You must be out of your mind!**  
 **Is a one Nighter a crime**  
 **He fucks it up everytime**  
 **Now Talbot is lusting for a Bite,**

* * *

 **But he can't stay all Night**  
 **'Cause he knows what you want**  
 **but Were's will just have to wait**  
 **If Mason had Trust to give**  
 **He would Sieve it away"**

 **"Brett laugh, living it up**  
 **while he's falling from grace**  
 **There's no way, there's no gain from driving him away"**

* * *

He entered Brett's apartment not expecting much. Only to be shell shocked at a Huge Luxury apartment showing a Gorgeous view of the city. He tried to hide his surprise as he ran his hands over the Silver couch.

"You **can** sit on it you know. Do you want a drink?" Brett asked.

"I'll get it, where's your kitchen?" Mason asked.

* * *

"Third on the right" Brett said.

Mason walked out of the living room into the sleek red and Creme tiled kitchen with the spotless Black Microwave on the table. Mason looked around and went to the large Silver Fridge.

Does this Guy have a family? Mason asked himself in his head.

This fridge was huge for one person. Mason was going to grab the bottled water, but was struck by how messy the Fridge was. The salad was all over the place, The Ketchup was dripping on the shelves, and the cooked meat wasn't even covered.

* * *

"I've gotta sort this out" Mason muttered to himself taking everything out. He cleaned the Fridge, and was organising Brett's clouded juice section when the Were came up behind him and wrapped his muscular arms around his waist.

"Do I have to pay you for these services?"

"Accept it as a Thanks for assisting me tonight" Mason said.

* * *

Brett helped him, after all it was **his** fridge. With his speed, the Cheese and Meats were in sealed containers. The salad was back in re-seal-able bags. The juices stood up at the back. And The energy Drinks, were where the eggs should have been, but at the moment Brett had no eggs.

"And we're done!" Mason said opening both doors.

* * *

"I'm shocked that a fit, Stunning, Healthy Guy like you has no eggs. Stores are still open, we can go out and get some. I make a mean Meast feat omelette, when I get the urge for a quick meal..." Mason said.

But Brett closed the Fridge doors and pressed him up against them.

"Talking of urges I have this Irresistible urge to fuck you against this fridge" Brett heaved in his ear.

* * *

He turned him face foward against the fridge and undid Mason's trousers down. As the Guy helped slide his trousers off, Brett opened the fridge door and got some Cheap Margerine that wasn't his. Sure it was tacky, but he had to make do with what he had. He was rubbing his "one Nighter's" lower back with it. When he suddenly said...

"Brett have you got Ice-cream?"

"You want **that?"** He asked. Mason nodded.

"When we fuck It'll take the edge off" He said.

* * *

Brett opened the Freezer. He didn't want to use Ice-cream. His pack only liked fresh un-opened ones. But it was either that, or watching Mason cover his firm smooth ass and walk out the door.

"You owe me a New Tub of Haagan Dazs" Brett chuckled, closing the Freezer door and opening the tub.

Ice-cream was Definately the **right choice**. As soon as he'd coated his fingers in Ice-cream. He'd worked his way inside Mason's ass, stroking him, massaging his back. Mason obviously liked it, his Body shivering with pleasure. His face flattered against the fridge. Brett couldn't help but smile as Mason grabbed his other Index finger to steady himself. Brett slowly removed his fingers.

* * *

He undid his own trousers and kissed the back of Mason's neck. It was only then that he felt Hesistation forming inside Mason like smoke from a fire. He paused. He could have gotten this wrong. He was rarely wrong, especially it came to one Night stands. But there was a first time for everything. Brett pulled his trousers back up, but pushed Mason's legs apart.

There it was! It was real. That tingling fear. It alarmed both of them. Mason didn't want to be fucked, his body was pushing him away, his pulse was screaming **No**!"

"You're not into this" Brett said, stepping away from him.

* * *

Mason turned around.

"Maybe I'm just not into fucking Strange Were Man-whores"

"Enough with the Anti Were **Fascist** Bullshit. What Were screwed you over? Which Guy put you off sex? Name and Address so I can kick his douche-bag ass" Brett told him.

Mason pulled out the Creme wooden Eames chair and sat on it.

* * *

"It's a long story"

"Cool, I can hear one of those before my Bed time" Brett smirked.

Mason looked back at the fridge, almost regretting being on the chair. He played with a Post-it note pack on the table and shrugged.

* * *

"Some of my issues come from a Boyfriend" Mason said to him.

" **Ex Boyfriend**?" Brett asked.

Not that it matters. But yes. He was Called Corey. I Met him in the Last year of High-school. Most of the Guys I knew at Beacon Hills, were closeted, or the Hump and dump type"

* * *

"Sounds Good to me" Brett said.

"Yeah well, I was very...Traditional at that point. Corey Bryant ticked a lot of boxes. He was funny charming, ambitious at first. I'd got an offer to join the Were Agency straight from High School. Corey wasn't crazy about me going after Were's but I was good. It gave me something to do, and it paid well.

"Then?" Brett asked, giving Mason a Bottled water.

* * *

"Thanks...I was working early days. Late Night Shifts trying to impress John, my Boss. The Guy I was going to call before your Dumb-ass snatched my phone. Corey didn't like me being away. We argued a lot. I slept on the sofa every night. Because of work, I had no idea that My Corey had been fired. When I did find out it was near his Birthday. Then on his actual Birthday I couldn't be there.

" **Really?"**

"Really... Killer Chimera on the loose" Mason said.

* * *

"Damn" Brett joked.

"Yeah. Corey called me. Calling me every name under the sun. I got home at One O clock in the morning ready to sleep in my bed AKA, the sofa, when I turned on the lights and Corey was doing a Little sofa Porno show for me, with a Special Guest"

"Let me guess. The Special Guest was a Filthy tarty dirty Were" Brett teased.

* * *

"What was her name...Lea...Laura or something?...Anyway that's one of the many reasons I hate Were's and...most Guys actually" Mason said.

"You can't hate all Guys because of one selfish prick" Brett said rubbing the other guy's back. So, an update and **Address** of this Corey please?" Brett asked.

"Why? so you can fuck him on my sofa **too?"** Mason laughed.

* * *

"No. He hurt you. After that Engaging Bed-time story, I'm more determined to put the frightners on Corey's arrogant ass"

Mason swerved his chair round and stared at him.

"You're serious aren't you?" The Agent asked.

"Of course"

* * *

Mason got up and Brett followed him back to the living room. Mason sat on the sofa first, looking around for the Remote for the Wide-screen Television on the wall. Brett reached over on the table and passed it to him.

"Thanks, how would you scare Corey?" Mason asked, turning the Television on.

"Err... go his place. Lie... tell him I'm your Boyfriend and throw him from pillar to post for a while? I don't know **...Partner** , I haven't though this..."

* * *

His sentence and [his thoughts] were muddled when Mason kissed him hard on the mouth with the beginnings of tongue. It was harsh, but Brett was surprised by the attraction and now affection floating through the air, causing Mason to smile.

Why didn't Brett have his phone on Camera mode now?

"You can fuck me...if you want" Mason told him.

* * *

"Huh...what?" Brett asked him confused.

"I should just get it over and done with. So what if you're a Were? I mean it's better than **nothing.** You're cute... and I don't have to tell my colleagues everything I do... so..."

Brett kissed away the insults and made it past his chin, before breathing on the Occiput part of Mason's neck.

* * *

"We can't fuck" Brett said.

"What? You're not into me now? You Were's are so Manipulative!"

"Hold on, before you go Wolfbane crazy. We just can't fuck **right now**. If we "Hump and Dump" you'll never come back here" Brett reasoned.

* * *

"That's kind of the point" Mason said as Brett gently held his hands.

"But if I never see you again, who's gonna keep my Fridge up to date? And I need to get you started on clearing out my Freezer, it seems like one of my Pack Members has gone crazy with the **Ice-cream** " Brett said.

Mason pulled him in by his shirt, and they made out until Mason's neck was bloody and Brett eyes were glowing with excitement.


End file.
